Why
by Brenda
Summary: Tristan loses the most precious thing in his life or does he? (Total R/T)


WHY  
  
I asked myself that question everyday and I still haven't gotten an answer. Was this some punishment for getting a girl I didn't deserve? A girl that loved me completely and unconditionally? Why was she taken away from me? She was everything to me; I lived and breathe her. I couldn't imagine living a life without her in it. Maybe that was the problem. I fell and hard, there was no turning back.  
  
We had been classmates in high school. I used to tease her by calling her Mary. She hated that. I guess I did it to get a rise out of her. She intrigued me from the moment I first laid eyes on her. She was a rare breed, and had a beauty that just radiated from inside out. But what was so unique about her was that she was so beautiful, so special and she didn't even know it. She didn't care about those kinds of things and once I fell in love with her, neither did I. This is surprising, considering at one time, I was Mr. Shallow. I loved dating the cheerleaders and being all around Mr. Popularity. All that mattered to me was my reputation, until I met her.  
  
Everything changed with us after I kissed her at Madeline's party. I didn't care that she was on the rebound. Stars Hollow is a small town and everyone knew everybody's business. All I cared about was finally being with the girl I wanted for so long. But after I kissed her, I wasn't happy. She had so much sadness and regret in her eyes. I just wanted to make it go away. I wanted her to look at me, like she looked at him. I didn't want her because she was the one girl who had turned down my advances. I didn't see her as some prize I coveted but this shy, beautiful girl that I wanted to get to know better. So I backed off and we became friends. Shocked the entire student body. They knew we hated each other, at least they thought we did. Nothing could be more further from the truth. As the months went by, I was gradually falling in love with her. The way she would brush her hair back when she was nervous. Those beautiful blue eyes that sparkled like jewels in the night. The way she would just squeal in delight when she got presents or was excited about something. I just loved seeing her happy. She was one girl who loved living life.  
  
I kept my true feelings hidden for so long. I wanted her so badly, I could taste it, feel it. My intense feelings for her scared me because I never thought I could love someone this deeply and so young. But I did. I hated seeing other guys looking at her appreciatively. I hated when she would confide in me, her "best friend" about her true feelings for some guy. It was torture and I didn't like hearing any of it. But that was the price I had to pay. I rather be her friend than not be in her life at all. Till one fateful day, we revealed our true feelings for one another.  
  
Early our junior year we were talking about colleges and she was going to Harvard, her dream school or Brown if by some miracle she didn't get into Harvard. They were all great schools but there was only one problem. They were all away from me. My parents have so much money they don't' know what to do with it. But I didn't think my grades were good enough to get me into any of those schools. Suddenly she broke down into tears, spilling her guts, telling me what I so longed to hear.  
  
She loved me. She loved me.  
  
"I'm in love with my best friend. I've been in love with you for months! I didn't want to risk our friendship so I kept it all inside. But you make me happy, Tristan. My heart skips an extra beat, whenever we hug. Every time I look at you, my eyes are filled with so much love. I love you, Tristan." She looked at him nervously, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
He was speechless and happy. Those were the words he longed for her to say for so long. Six months to be exact, and here she was finally admitting she felt the same way that he felt about her.  
  
"Oh Rory, you have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that. I love you too; I've loved you for a long time. But I didn't want to scare you away, so I kept my feelings to myself. I can't believe we were both afraid of losing each other, when we were in love all this time."  
  
Rory didn't know whether to laugh or cry with happiness. So, she did the first thing that came to mind and leaped into Tristan's arms. And they held each other for dear life. After they broke apart, he kissed each and every tear away.  
  
We were inseparable every since that fateful day. We went through our senior year together and she graduated as Chilton's High School valedictorian. As she stood on that podium giving her speech, I knew I was looking at my future. I knew she would be the only woman for me. She got so many scholarships offers from many prestigious colleges in the country. I was no dummy either and got accepted into Yale and UCLA, both schools I wanted to attend. We both decided on Yale, since being apart wasn't even an option. The first year was very difficult. Adjusting to being in college and all the pressures were too much for us. We had our first major fight and broke up for about a month. But our love was too strong too ignore, because we were absolutely miserable without each other so we reunited soon thereafter. That time we spent apart made us even stronger, we valued what we had. What we meant to each other. Instead of running away or burying our problems, we confronted them and worked it out together. We were together for three years and I wanted to make her 20th birthday a memorable one.  
  
I was going to propose to her.  
  
Yeah we were too young but we both knew we were made for each other. Besides, we didn't have to get married right away, after we graduate we would plan the wedding of our dreams. My parents adored her and though it took some major convincing Lorelai finally came around. They would be thrilled for us and I had no doubts what her answer would be. Everything was perfect, but not too planned. Our love was unplanned and spontaneous, it just happened. I wanted my commitment to her to be that way to.  
  
I told her roommate; Allison that I had something special planned for Rory's birthday. So, she graciously made herself scarce. I ordered twelve dozen red and yellow roses for her room, representing both our love and friendship. It was times like those that I was glad to be a Dugray. Though I knew Rory didn't care about my extravagant gifts or what my last name was, I wanted to get her a very special engagement right. I designed it myself; it was a 5-karat diamond and ruby ring. It was simple yet elegant and beautiful at the same time. Just like my Rory.  
  
I sat in her room and waited for her. My life was about to change and I wasn't the least bit nervous. I knew this what was what I wanted. She was the one. She was the first face I wanted to see when I woke up in the morning and the last face I saw when I went to bed at night. She was the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I waited and waited and she never came.......  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
NOTE: Sorry guys for now, I'm going to end this story. The ending is open to interpretation but I'm not closing the book entirely. In the future, I may continue this story. Thanks for the feedback but if you want this continue let me know. Maybe that may get my creative juices flowing, plus sorry about my lil mistakes about Rory's eyes etc. I made the necessary changes. 


End file.
